You make me Nervous
by kaykay1307
Summary: It seems George makes a certain brunette feel nervous. For the April 2014 Twin Exchange challenge.


**You make me Nervous-A Weasley short story**

His brother stared at him with a confused face. "Why would you-?"

"I told her I didn't want to go," Fred groaned pulling himself off the tree branch he had been hanging upside down from, "but she insisted I needed to go."

He landed beside his brother and as they began the walk up to the Burrow, Fred continued talking. "You're lucky you don't have to worry about a girl. I mean it can be fantastic at times but other times, like this party for example, it's just a drag. Still you have to love her."

Fred didn't notice the look his brother was giving a certain bushy haired girl a look. Instead, he was grinning at the girl who was racing towards him, wet hair flopping behind her. He caught her as she jumped into her arms and twirled her around. "Hello love."

"Fred! Great news! The party's been turned into a sort of, kind of camping trip thing!" She exclaimed as soon as he'd set her down.

He let out a sigh. "Oh good, does this mean I don't have to go?"

"Frederick Gideon Weasley," she says scolding and hitting him, "you are going even if I have to drag your bum across the world and down again on fire."

"The inner workings of your mind tend to scare me sometimes woman," he said grinning and taking her hand. George watched as laughing, he led her back to the pond. He watched as she laughed at something he whispered to her and he pulled one of her brown curls. George wanted that. He wanted his own Aubrey. Not with Aubrey. He wanted what Fred had-well maybe not exactly that-but with Hermione. Yes Hermione. George Fabian Weasley was absolutely, positively, head-over-heels in love with the one and only Hermione Jean Granger.

With a small sigh, George followed everyone else as they all headed in for dinner.

Days later, the day of the sort of, kind of camping trip thing to be exact, George was woken up by a very frantic Aubrey who was throwing things at Fred. It was late in the day and the twins were still groggy and tired from staying up late coming up with new inventions.

"-can't believe you haven't packed yet!" George heard her growl before her turned over and pulled the pillow over his head. He felt a little sorry for his brother, but that soon disappeared when she ripped his own pillow and blanket away. "You get up too George. I don't care how late you were up you're still coming as well."

George sat up fast, his hair stuck up in many directions. "Wait what?"

Fred and Aubrey shared a quick look. "Didn't Mione tell you? You're coming with us as well."

"No she didn't," he answered shaking his head.

"Oh well I promised you'd apparate her since she's still underage and all," Aubrey said with a shrug, "And she told me she'd tell you herself. I wonder why she didn't."

"Guess it's a mystery love," Fred said pulling her out into the hallway in an attempt to distract her from the packing. She let out a giggle.

Later that night, after everyone else had left, George and Hermione were still at the Burrow. George had finished packing a while ago and had been waiting for Hermione on the couch. More than half an hour after everyone else had left, he let out a sigh and headed up to Ginny's room where Hermione was staying. George found her looking quite frazzled with several items surrounding her.

"Almost ready Mione?" He asked leaning against the doorframe. She looked up with a blank expression before realization dawned on her face.

"We're late aren't we?" she bit her lip, a habit George always found automatically adorable.

"Just a little," he said holding his pointer finger and thumb close together, "but sometimes being late is a good thing."

"Not so sure about that," she muttered, finally pushing herself up. She began to collect her things up and George stepped in to help her.

"Not to sound too prying but why didn't you tell me about today?"

She shook her head and bit down on her lip again.

"I was nervous." It was so quiet that for a second he thought he had imagined it.

"Hermione Granger nervous? Never!"

"No, it's true."

"Why?"

She glanced over at him but turned away quickly when she saw he was staring. "No reason."

"Hermione," George whispered into her ear and she jumped away. He crept closer, grabbing her around the waist. "Hermione."

"Stop it," she said hitting him across the chest. He didn't let her go, instead pulling her closer. "You're making me nervous."

"Oh, so I make you nervous?" George said grinning.

"Yes!"

"Is that so?"

"Wait no!"

"Oh really?"

"Merlin, just kiss me already."

"Gladly."

Half an hour later and Hermione's things had finally found their way into her bag and they were just arriving at the campsite where it seemed all hell had broken out. Aubrey was chasing Fred, Lee, and Charlie around the campsite yelling profound words and throwing marshmallows at them. Luna was asleep on Ron's lap while he and Ginny argued about Merlin knows what. Someone had strewn undergarments and toilet paper everywhere. The only normal thing of it all was Harry whom George and Hermione joined in front of the fire.

"Told you that sometimes being punctual is a bad thing," George whispered in Hermione's ear. She looked around before whispering back, "Guess I should have never doubted you."


End file.
